


Belah Duren

by Aratte, AsakuraHannah



Series: AraKura [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Night, Honeymoon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren consume their first night night *v*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belah Duren

**Author's Note:**

> Disc: AoT/SnK belongs to Hajime Isayama. We take no profit.

Levi memandang suasana malam dari jendela resort tempat mereka menginap. Tidak buruk, suasananya nyaman, dia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara ombak. Sinar rembulan masuk menyinari sebagian ruangan yang bercahaya redup. Dia mendengar pintu terbuka, Eren masih dengan pakaian wedding dress sejak upacara pernikahan mereka tadi sore. Dia memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan sayang, akhirnya, dia hanya miliknya seorang.

"Uh, halo?" Hanya itu kata yang bisa diucapkah oleh si bocah akil balig. Pernikahan sesama jenis terjadi tadi sore, dengan dirinya memakai gaun putih yang dipaksakan oleh Mikasa dan Armin yang ujung gaunnya membuatnya tersandung sepanjang koridor. Polesan tipis bedak menutupi rona merah wajah Eren. Ia memasuki kamar, tersandung lagi. Jatuh ke ranjang berukuran besar yang selimutnya ditutupi kelopak mawar.

Levi menyungging bibirnya, memandang Eren yang tersandung untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mempelainya jatuh ke ranjang, jatuhnya sangat tidak indah. Eren membenamkan wajahnya ke selimut, berusaha untuk bangun dengan gaunnya yang panjang susah payah. Levi menghampirinya, dia duduk di sebelah Eren, mengelus rambutnya. Tiaranya dilepaskan pada saat Eren mendongak memandangnya.

"Kau ini sangat tidak gemulai..." Cetus Levi tanpa berusaha untuk menutupi kenyataan.

Eren menepis tangan Levi, menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Tentu saja, aku ini laki-laki." Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang sudah tertata halus, mengacak-acaknya. "Kumohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti wanita."

Levi menangkap tangan Eren, menghentikan tindakan pada rambutnya. "Tapi kau manis dengan dandanan seperti ini, jarang-jarang." Levi memberikan pandangan panas, dia tidak sabar ingin menyantap mempelainya. Menyeringai kecil ketika wajah Eren merona merah, Levi menaruh tiaranya di meja tepat sebelah ranjang besar mereka. Membuka laci untuk mengecek isinya, dia bersiul. Laci itu lengkap dengan perlengkapan malam pertama, terutama pelumas untuk memudahkan segalanya apabila sang mempelai terlalu gugup.

"Ngg... anu." Eren melirik kanan-kiri, meneguk ludah. "I-ini resort yang mewah, eh? terlalu mewah. ha ha ha." Eren mendelik melihat isi laci, di dalamnya terdapat benda-benda yang beraneka ragam mulai dari bentuk bulat sampai lonjong. Mendadak Eren bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan ke depan, tersandung lagi. "Shit!"

Levi meraih tangannya untuk meraih Eren yang ceroboh, dia terlambat. Bukannya menangkap Eren ke dalam pelukkannya, dia malah menarik ujung dress Eren. Alhasil sang mempelai jatuh tersungkur di lantai, wedding dressnya tersingkap sampai Levi dapat melihat belahan bokong yang montok itu. Levi menutup mulutnya, wajah memerah, namun dia tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Eren hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan dan menggembungkan pipinya saat menyadari suami, ya, suaminya tertawa.

"Kau ini ceroboh, kenapa kau sepanik itu, Eren?" Levi tergelak, menggeleng kepala.

"Akkh." Eren mengusap bokongnya di lantai, berlutut dan meringis. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata ini hari tersial atau terindah." Eren tertunduk, melirik Levi dari balik helai poninya yang agak terurai. "Maaf... aku tidak bermaksud. A-Aku, ugh" Eren mengusap telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dingin, mencoba berdiri sambil mengangkat roknya setinggi mungkin. "Se-sekarang apa. Oh ya. Aku harus mengganti pakaian 'kan?" Eren melihat setelan baju handuk tergantung di depan lemari bambu. "A-Anda juga harus berganti pakaian, 'kan? Selagi Anda berganti aku keluar kamar, la-lalu..."

"Tidak usah ganti pakaian, untuk apa ganti? Kita harus menanggalkan semua pakaian, itu baru benar. Aku ingin melihatmu membuka dress ini." Levi menarik tangan Eren yang menggapai untuk mencari tumpuan untuk berdiri. Dia tersenyum tipis saat Eren berdiri dihadapannya. Tangannya mengelus pipi kemerahan Eren, ibu jarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang hangat. Pemerah bibirnya sudah hilang setelah mereka makan malam tadi. Mata levi bertemu dengan Eren.

"Tanggalkan gaunmu dihadapanku, Eren." Levi memberi komando.

"Dibuka...di-di sini?! Sekarang?!" Eren mundur ke belakang, hampir tersandung lagi, ia spontan mencengkeram bahu Levi untuk berdiri tegak. "Shit. Shit," umpatnya. Jantungnya berdebar kuat dan napasnya mulai sesak. Ia butuh melepaskan korset kencang yang mengikat perut dan pinggangnya. "--Di kamar mandi! Aku--aku buka baju di sana lalu kembali ke mari. Aku janji!" Eren mengangkat roknya dan berjalan dengan kaki mengangkang ke kamar mandi.

Levi mengernyitkan alisnya saat Eren berlari dengan mengangkat roknya dengan susah payah. Dia mengejar mempelainya, menghentikan langkahnya sebelum Eren masuk kamar mandi. Saat Eren menatapnya terkejut, Levi menariknya balik ke dalam pelukannya. Levi menghela nafas sambil menarik dasinya membuka kancing kemejanya setelah dia mencopot jas hitamnya. Levi menarik nafas dan mengendurkan ikat pinggangnya. Akhirnya, setelah penentuan yang sangat lama, dia berjanji untuk menunggu Eren sampai hari ini. Pernikahan sakral yang ditunggu-tunggu keduanya. Malam pertama yang canggung dan penuh dengan rasa malu. Yang saat ini dipikirkannya adalah melihat Eren tanpa busana. Levi mengecup pelan pipi Eren.

"Eren, jika kau tidak mau mencopot disini, biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu. Bagaimana pun, itu termasuk tugasku, bukan? Kau tidak berharap aku untuk menerobos dindingmu yang sempit itu dia kamar mandi 'kan? Ini pertama kalinya, aku berharap di ranjang... Jika kau ingin di kamar mandi, mungkin bisa kita lakukan besok pagi."

Bagian kulitnya yang dikecup oleh Levi memanas. Wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus. Eren menghempaskan punggungnya ke pintu kamar mandi. Kedua tangannya terangkat. "K-kalau buka baju aku bisa sendiri, Levi. Tunggu--ughhh, mohon beri aku waktu." Eren meremas gaun dengan tangan gemeteran.

"Ha-ha-haruskah aku--shit. Maaf aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa." Eren mengusap wajahnya yang memerah. "Baiklah aku akan membuka bajuku. Ta-tapi aku tidak mau sendirian. Aku ingin Levi-san...uhh...apa yang kukatakan?"

"Kau ingin aku membantumu menanggalkan pakaianmu? Atau kau ingin aku juga ikut membuka bajuku? Wajahmu panas sekali" Levi tertawa ringan ketika Eren berusaha kabur dr pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap perut Eren, memeluknya dari belakang. Levi sengaja mambuat tangannya semakin turun, menuju tempat sakral Eren.

Eren menahan tangan Levi. "Jangan. Err. Oke. Aku lepas pakaianku sekarang. Asal Kau juga melepas pakaianmu!" Eren melepaskan diri dari pelukan Levi, jatuh tersandung sekali lagi dan mendarat di ranjang. _Krek_. Jahitan gaun di bagian pinggangnya koyak. "Bagus sekali," celetuknya.

Levi menggeleng kepala, menatap sobekan yang pas sekali memperlihatkan paha Eren. Dia berlutut di depan Eren, menarik kaki untuk melepas sepatu.

"Kau ini, aku berencana untuk menyobek pakaianmu tapi kau sudah melakukannya. Kita punya pikiran yang sama." Levi menyingkap ujung rok Eren, berhenti sejenak ketika dia mendapat ide. Mengangkat ujung gaun itu tinggi-tinggi, Levi memasukkan kepalanya ke bawah gaun. Matanya bertemu dengan stocking putih yang dikenakan Eren hanya sampai paha. Levi menjilat bibirnya, mencium paha Eren dan menjilatinya. Dia menempelkan hidung kepada selangkangannya, menciumi organ yang terbungkus panties putih hampir transparan. Tangan Eren mendorongnya untuk menjauh, tapi Levi memegang tangannya untuk tidak mengganggu. Giginya mengginggit stocking Eren, menariknya turun perlahan.

Tenggorokan Eren tercekat, ia tak sanggup berbicara. Kakinya bergetar. Kalau dilihat baik-baik gaun putihnya ikut bergetar. Ranjang pun bergetar. Eren mendorong pundak Levi sekuat tenaga, tapi tenaganya seperti menghilang. "L-Levi. Hentikan. Aku bisa sendiri...hh." Mendadak Eren tersengal tanpa sebab. melihat gigi putih Levi menarik turun sebelah stockingnya, Eren menekuk satu kakinya dan meraih stocking lainnya. "Oke! Aku lepaskan seluruh atribut pakaianku. Tolong penuhi permintaanku sekali ini saja! Ta-tapi tolong jangan lihat."

Eren lalu berlutut di tempat tidur. Sambil tertunduk dan menggigit bibir, ia mencari resleting di punggungnya. "Oke, ini tinggal diturunkan saja dan gaun ini akan terlepas. Err--ke-kenapa susah sekali?!"

"Kau tidak seru, bocah." Levi melempar pandangan kesal ketika Eren pindah berlutut lebih dalam ke tengah ranjang. Dahinya mengernyit ketika Eren berusah untuk membuka retsletingnya di punggung. Levi berdecih, tidak merasa perlu untuk membantu Eren. Melihat dia sibuk sendiri dengan retsletingnya, Levi membuka kancing kemejanya satu demi satu. Dia menyeringai ketika Eren memperlihatkan punggungnya, tangan berusaha untuk menarik turun retsleting gaun. Levi melipat kemejanya dan menaruh diatas meja kecil, mengambil pelumas dari laci yang terbuka dan menaruhnya botol kecil itu di sebelah Eren. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang suami, Eren melonjak kaget di rangkulannya. Menjilat tengkuk Eren, Levi bergumam.

"Perlu bantuan, tuan putri? Aku tidak sabar melihatmu. Sini kubantu." Levi menarik retsleting gaun dengan giginya, hidungnya yang panjang bergesekan dengan punggung mulus Eren, membuatnya bergetar.

"Please be gentle." adalah apa yang sanggup Eren katakan setelah melihat botol pelumas menggelinding si sebelahnya. Eren menahan napasnya gemetara saat gaunnya merosot turun. Punggung telanjangnya terpapar di hadapan Levi saat ini. Bibir hangat itu menyusuri tulang punggungnya yang menonjol dan tangannya meraba perut Eren, membuat badannya meremang. "Please be gentle," ulangnya kaku, kehabisan kata-kata.

Levi menarik turun gaun sampai ke lengan Eren. Mengecup telinga Eren yang merah, Levi mengintip ekspresi bocah itu. Dia tampak tegang, hanya itu yang diperlihatkannya, tapi rasa percaya masih terlihat dalam matanya. Levi mengelus pipi Eren dengan jarinya, menempelkan dadanya yang telanjang dengan punggung Eren. Jantung berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kita lihat nanti apakah kau masih ingin aku 'gentle'. Kau mungkin malah ingin lebih cepat dan dalam. Aku tidak akan menahan diri malam ini, Eren. Sudah cukup penantianku sampai detik ini." Jari Levi menarik gaun Eren turun sampai pinggang. Jemarinya menyentuh kulitnya yang bercahaya oleh sinar rembulan dari jendela. Mata mereka beradu. Levi mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan lembut, mengecup pelan.

"Eren, kau harus berbaring." Levi mendorong Eren untuk telentang di ranjang. Telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi kekasihnya yang panas.

Eren memejamkan matanya erat saat bibir Levi bertaut dengan miliknya. Kedua kulit tubuh mereka hanya sedikit bersentuhan, dan napas Eren sudah terputus-putus. Perlahan-lahan Eren merubah posisinya, menghadap Levi. Satu tangannya mencari-cari bantal untuk kepalanya bersandar. Tidak sedetik pun Eren berani berlama-lama menatap mata Levi yang menyala redup seperti serigala ingin menerkam mangsa. Matanya menyusuri tubuh Levi yang atletis sempurna, Eren meneguk ludah.

"K-Kau curang. Uh," Eren meremas gaun yang masih melingkari pinggulnya. "Kau membantuku membuka baju, tapi aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Levi, tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti bocah. Aku sudah menikah sekarang, artinya aku sudah sangat dewasa... benar 'kan?" Eren menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Pelan-pelan ia menurunkan gaunnya, melewati pahanya. Wajah Eren panas.

Levi mendengus ketika mendengar Eren protes dia sudah membuka bajunya. Levi merangkak sampai ke atas pinggang Eren, meletakkan tangannya tepat di dada kiri suaminya. Dia dapat merasakan detak jantung yang luar biasa cepat. Jarinya mengelus puting Eren yang dengan cepat mengeras.

"Kau yang ingin melepas pakaianmu sendiri tadi, Eren. Lagipula aku tidak sepenuhnya telanjang, kau bisa membuka retsleting celanaku jika kau mau, aku sudah mulai merasa sempit sekarang. Mungkin kau mau membukakan celanaku, Eren? Dengan gigimu mungkin? Dan memberikan penisku ini sedikit atensi?" Levi tidak menggubris perkataan bahwa Eren sudah dewasa, baginya kekasihnya itu tetap manis seperti bocah yang terus menerus butuh atensi dan belaian. Levi mengangkat tangan Eren dan meletakkannya tepat di selakangannya yang masih berbalut celana panjang. Matanya mengarah kepada panties putih yang masih melingkar di pinggul Eren.

"Kau tahu aku harus basah untuk bisa masuk, selain menggunakan lubrikasi. Aku ingin kau yang membuatku basah" Mata Levi berkilat sesaat setelah dia selesai berbicara. Dia sangat ingin mengulum bocah itu dan meninggalkan berbagai bekas.

Eren terkesiap pelan. Di bawah telapak tangannya adalah ereksi yang keras, masih berlapis celana, tapi Eren bisa merasakan gairah pria itu. Eren tidak pernah membayangkan ia akan menyentuh Levi seperti ini. Sebelum menikah ia selalu mengagumi bentuk tubuh berotot Levi dan sesekali merasa kecewa dengan tinggi badannya yang terbilang pendek. Berbicara tentang 'pendek', Eren tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana ukuran Levi di balik resleting itu. Tapi yang menyembul ada di bawah tangannya sekarang jauh dari kata pendek!

Mendadak Eren memucat. Wajahnya berwarna pink.

Tapi tidak mau kalah, dengan jantung berdebar kuat, Eren menurunkan resleting celana Levi. Celana hitam itu ia tarik turun sampai lutut pria itu. Di baliknya ada celana dalam hitam ketat dan benda gemuk yang menggembung dari dalam. Levi membawa tangan Eren untuk meraba benda itu. Mata Eren membelalak. Sekali lagi ia diyakinkan bahwa dialah yang paling bocah di sini, dalam berbagai segi.

Eren mengulum bibirnya sendiri, hati-hati ia meremas benda milik Levi dari luar celana. Ia melirik takut, menunggu reaksi pria itu.

Wajah puas Levi nampak transparan pada saat Eren meremas kejantanannya. Levi mengacak rambut Eren, memberikan dorongan untuk meneruskan strategi dadakan untuknya.

"Teruskan Eren, buat aku basah dan tegak berdiri." Levi mengusap ubun-ubun kepala tambatan hatinya itu. Dia mendorong pinggulnya kedepan, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Eren padanya.

Eren mendelik. "Nhh... A-apa ini belum sepenuhnya ereksi?" Tangannya meraba-raba perpanjangan tubuh itu, kaku dan kebingungan, Eren membiarkan instingnya bekerja. Dia mengkhayalkan sedang menstimulasi penisnya sendiri, bedanya apa ia sentuh sekarang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar.

"Bolehkah aku...me-mengeluarkannya... atau bagaimana?"

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau, Eren. Sebisa mungkin kau basahi agar aku gampang masuk nanti." Levi menarik celana dalamnya sedikit, memperlihatkan kepala penisnya didepan mata zamrud itu. Levi menarik kebawah foreskin yang menutupi kepala penisnya dengan menggoda. Dia melepaskan jarinya dari karet celana dalam, barang pusaka miliknya kembali terbungkus setengah. Menunggu Eren untuk menyentuhkan baik dengan tangan ataupun dengan lidah.

"Kau tdak mau mencoba, untuk pertama kalinya, mengulumnya barangku ini?" Levi meraba bibir bawah Eren dengan telunjuknya, tersenyum tipis saat wajah Eren semakin merah. Menunduk mendekati sang pemuda, Levi menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga Eren.

"Pikirkan hanya aku saja, Eren. Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku akan merasa nikmat." Levi mendorongnya untuk lebih percaya diri. Dia dapat merasakan tangan Eren gemetar.

Eren mendelik takut ke arah anggota tubuh yang masih setengah menyembul dari balik celana. Di satu sisi ia gugup, di sisi lain ia merasa iri. Levi sepertinya meminta Eren untuk menyentuh benda miliknya. Eren membawa tangannya yang gemetaran dan keringat dingin, membungkus organ Levi. "Ma-maaf tanganku berkeringat," katanya gugup.

Eren menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah. Hati-hati ia menurunkan celana dalam hitam itu, mengeluarkan Levi secara keseluruhan. Eren menambah lagi satu tangannya untuk menjangkau seluruh area. "Le-Levi, Kau sangat besar," desahnya, tangan naik turun. Penis Levi berat dan padat di tangannya, semakin lama semakin membesar. "Apakah....a-aku sudah benar melakukannya?" Eren meneguk ludah. Ia mulai meremas dan melakukan gerakan memeras benda milik sang suami. Dari pucuknya ia bisa melihat sedikit cairan kental. Eren mempercepat gerakannya.

"Eren, kau sangat pintar, teruskan seperti itu, jangan berhenti sampai aku memberi tanda." Levi mengelus kepala Eren, menghela nafas ketika Eren mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

"Bagus seperti itu." Levi melihat Eren fokus pada pekerjaan di tangan. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya menungging, bokongnya mengarah keatas. Levi menunduk sedikit, dengan tangan satunya yang bebas, dia meremas pantat kenyal Eren penasaran. Levi merasakan tarikan yang membuatnya mengeluarkan suara tertahan.

"Eren... kerja bagus, Eren. Kau sangat terampil, teruskan." Levi berbisik, tangan yang membelai kepala Eren meraih botol kecil pelumas.

Sambil mengocok ia berlutut dan melebarkan kakinya sendiri. Organ dewasa di antara pangkal pahanya sendiri terasa berat. Eren merasa bergairah ketika menyentuh Levi seperti ini sampai organ miliknya sendiri mulai mengeras. Tangan nakal Levi terasa sedang meremas bokongnya, Eren tidak terlalu menanggapi. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya di atas badan ereksi Levi, mendesah, "Levi... Kau sudah mulai basah."

Ia ingin menyentuh Levi dengan mulutnya seperti yang sering ia dengar dari orang-orang tentang seks oral. Tapi ragu apakah Levi akan senang dengan perlakuannya. Suaminya benci kotor. Maka dari itu, berhati-hati Eren mengecup organ dewasa Levi, bibirnya ia usapkan ke puncaknya. Cairan kental pre-klimaks semakin banyak keluar. Matanya melirik ke atas, melihat apakah pria itu tidak keberatan.

"Bagus, Eren. Aku penasaran dari siapa kau dapatkan pengetahuan itu. Teruskan kerjamu yang bagus itu. Buat aku basah karenamu.." Levi mendengus geli ketika Eren memainkan puncak organnya dengan lidah. Mata mereka bertemu, Pria itu menunduk singkat untuk mencium ubun-ubun kepala Eren.

Tangan kiri yang masih menetap di pipi bokong Eren bergulir ke tengah. Tangan nakal itu meremas pipi montok Eren, terkadang meraba-raba dengan jari lubang kecil ditengah. Salah satu tangan Levi kembali membelai rambut Eren, dia mengangguk ketika Eren melingkarkan mulutnya pada kepala penisnya. Levi menggeram rendah. Botol yang sudah diraihnya dibuka dan dia menuangkan cairan lengket itu kepada celah kedua pipi montok sang suami.

"Nnh." Eren mengulum organ besar dan membuat suara-suara mendesah. Keringat mengalir dari keningnya. Ia tidak bisa memasukkan Levi ke dalam mulutnya terlalu dalam. Eren mencoba memainkan lidahnya dan meneruskan pekerjaan meremas-remas dengan tangan.

Ia melepaskan penis Levi ketika merasakan cairan dingin mengaliri celah bokongnya. Eren menoleh ke belakang, mendelik. "L-Levi, di mana Kau menyentuhku?"

Eren meliukkan pinggulnya dan menggeser badannya ke depan, menghindari sentuhan-sentuhan tangan Levi.

Levi menggesekkan jari-jarinya ke lubang kecil Eren. Botol kembali ditutup and Levi membiarkannya terjatuh ke ranjang. Dia berdecih ketika gerakan tangan dan mulut Eren berhenti. Menunduk melihat Eren yang memandangnya bingung dan malu-malu, Levi menarik nafas sejenak. Dia menyeka sisi mulut Eren yang basah karena cairan pre-klimaks dan ludah. Levi menarik wajah Eren dan menjilati sisi bibirnya yang basah.

"Eren, sudah cukup, aku tahu kau bisa belajar sedikit demi sedikit setiap hari. Berbaringlah dan buka kakimu lebar-lebar." Dia mendorong suaminya ke ranjang, gaun pengantin yang sudah robek dan masih melingkari paha Eren ditariknya sampai kaki, dia jatuhnya gaun tersebut ke lantai. Memandang kaki Eren yang terbuka lebar, Levi melorotkan celananya sendiri. Celana bahan itu pun menyusul gaun pengantin di lantai. Mata Levi sekarang tertuju pada panties putih yang masih dikenakan Eren, dia bisa melihat barang pusakanya menunggu untuk di jamah di sela-sela renda putih yang melingkari pinggulnya. Sang panties hanya mampu menutupi sebagian ereksi Eren yang sudah mulai menjulang. Dia bisa melihat lelehan cairan pelumas dari lubang kecilnya membasahi seprei.

"Eren, kau tahu? Kau sangat menawan, biarpun kau banyak tersandung hari ini." Levi mencubit paha Eren gemas, dia mendekatkan wajahnya keselangkangan Eren, mengulangi perbuatan yang tadi dilakukannya dibawah gaun pengantin. Mulutnya membuka, mengelus ereksi Eren yang semakin menegang selagi jarinya menekan ingin masuk ke lubang mungil Eren. Levi memasukkan jarinya ke dalam panties putih itu sambil menjilati organ Eren yang berdenyut-denyut melalui fabrik. Dia bisa mendengar berbagai rintihan dari Eren selagi dia menggeliat di bawah sentuhannya. Levi merobek renda pengganggu dari panties putih itu sambil menjilati organ Eren yang berdenyut-denyut melalui fabrik. Dia bisa mendengar berbagai rintihan dari Eren selagi dia menggeliat di bawah sentuhannya.

"Ah! Ah Levi, ja-jangan di sana kumohon." Eren menggeliat geli. Jantungnya berdebar kian cepat. Sedikit sentuhan Levi sekarang saja sudah bisa membuatnya meledak. "L-Levi." Eren menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, melihat ke pangkal pahanya. Ia tidak percaya suaminya yang clean freak itu menggunakan mulutnya. "Hhhnn! Le-Levi." Kakinya lemah. Keringat mengucur lagi dari kening Eren. Sambil gemetaran Eren meremas kelopak-kelopak mawar di atas seprei.

"Mmhm Eren, kau memiliki rasa istimewa." Levi mendesah ketika menarik ujung panties Eren, menjilati puncak ereksi Eren seperti lolipop. Dia menyaksikan bagaimana Eren bereaksi di tempat-tempat tertentu, tempat Levi menjilat dari ujung sampai pangkal.

Mendadak tenaga Eren seperti terhisap abis. Segalanya berpusat pada bagian-bagian yang disentuh oleh mulut Levi dan jari-jarinya. Eren berhenti meronta, membuka lebar kedua kakinya yang mulai basah oleh keringat. Jari Levi menggoda kerutan mungil di tengah lipatan bokongnya, mengelus bagian yang sudah basah dan meratakan pelumasnya. Satu jari mulai mendorong masuk ke dalam kerapatan. Eren terkejut, sontak menggeliat panik. "Tunggu. Levi... Levi... Aku sepertinya akan--" Eren berusaha mendorong pundak Levi yang berada di antara kedua kakinya, gemetar hebat. "Levi, aku sudah tidak tahan. Ahh..."

Lidah Levi membuat jilatan zigzag sepanjang penis Eren, menarik turun celana dalam Eren sampai ke pangkal kaki. Eren menggeliat hebat setelah Levi melepaskan alat vital Eren. Mulut meraba perut sang bocah, kemudian naik secara perlahan, untuk menjilat pusar Eren, geraman suara bergetar pada bibir Levi ketika dia menjilat naik mencapai puting kiri Eren. Satu jarinya perlahan masuk setelah beberapa kali mengelus lubang mungil itu dari luar. Levi menghisap kuat tonjolan mungil di dada Eren tersebut, mengginggit pelan mendengarkan desahannya. Hidungnya yang panjang menyapu dada Eren bersamaan dengan liukan mulutnya yang basah. Tidak menggubriskan perkataannya, Levi memasukkan jari kedua, memperagakan gerakan menggunting. Dia menjilati bibirnya sementara tangannya mencari cari lebih dalam titik pusat kenikmatan suaminya.

"Sudah tidak apa, Eren? Kita baru saja mulai, malam masih panjang. Aku yakin kau tidak akan kubiarkan tidur cepat malam ini. Kau akan merasakan berbagai macam sensasi yang tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya, dan akan berakhir dengan membuatmu meliuk kegirangan." Jarinya dipercepat keluar masuk, tersenyum ketika Eren tidak sadar mulai mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Levi menarik jarinya keluar dan memasukkan jari yang ketiga, dinding Eren menjepit ketiga jarinya itu, mulai terasa lebih sempit.

"Eren, kau harus tenang." Levi berbisik, diciumnya tulang pangkal suaminya, tangan satunya mengusap paha Eren yang bekeringat.

Eren meringis, tangannya yang tadinya meremas seprei dan kelopak mawar, sekarang berpindah untuk meremas bahu Levi. "Jangan...terla--ahh...terlalu dalam dan cepat. Jari-jari Levi bergerak-gerak di dalam sana..." Eren menoleh ke bawah dengan mata berbinar buram. "Ra-rasanya aneh dan nyeri. Aku belum siap untuk, uhhhhn." Eren meliukkan pinggulnya ketika merasakan sentuhan menggigit dari ujung jari Levi. Penisnya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi berdenyut kencang seolah-olah sedang diremas oleh tangan tak terlihat. Eren menggeleng. "Hhnn! Ke-kenapa bisa."

"Kau bereaksi cukup kuat hanya dengan jari-jari ini saja, Aku kagum." Levi berdecak kagum memandang ekspresi Eren yang menatapnya dengan muka merah campur malu dan bingung dengan reaksi tubuhnya sendiri. Levi tidak menyentuh organ yang sudah berdiri dengan gagah diantara mereka berdua. Jarinya ditarik keluar dari lubang Eren, levi merangkak keatas Eren, senyum tipis menghias bibirnya. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain sejenak, Levi mengecup Eren di bibirnya yang basah. Dia membelai rambut hitam kecoklatannya penuh arti, sekujur tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Levi menggesekkan ereksinya pada Eren, bergumam pelan setelah mengakhiri ciuman singkat.

"Eren, aku ingin kau menarik nafas panjang, ini pertama kali, akan terasa sakit se-gentle apa pun aku masuk. Aku ingin kau percaya padaku dan berpegangan, cakar punggung atau pundakku bila kau ingin, aku mengijinkan. Ketahui satu hal bahwa aku tidak akan berhenti, jika kau memintaku untuk berhenti di tengah-tengah." Levi memberikan pandangan serius, sesakit apapun Eren, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai Eren merasa nikmat. Tangannya menarik tangan kiri Eren, mengepal tangannya sementara dai bertumpuan pada lututnya. Levi mengarahkan kepala penisnya pada pintu masuk Eren, namun dia tidak mendorong masuk.

"Sesakit apapun kau rasakan, akan kutunggu sampai kau merasa lebih baik., tapi aku tidak akan berhenti." dia mengulang sebagai peringatan. Levi mencium kening Eren, menunggu persetujuan.

Eren menarik napas panjang, terus gemetaran. Dia selalu ingin membuat Levi bangga, dan menyenangkan pria itu lebih dari apapun. Sedikit rasa sakit tidak berarti. Tapi rasa gugup yang memuncak hingga ubun-ubun kepala membekukan segala sikap beraninya. Eren memegangi kedua lengan Levi, memohon agar pria itu mau menunggunya mengambil napas lagi.

"Ah... Levi, aku... aku mencintaimu," ucapnya dengan wajah panas. Eren menarik Levi turun sehingga ia bisa merangkul pria itu lebih erat. "Jujur saja aku...belum siap dengan semua ini. Tapi aku tidak boleh membuatmu kecewa dan.... a-aku takut. Aku tidak pernah takut selama ini... mu-mungkin ini karena aku terlalu gugup. Tapi haruskah...be-bendamu yang besar itu dimasukkan ke dalam--hhh aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Itu tidak mungkin muat. Ka-kalau dalam mulutku saja tidak muat, tidak akan mungkin."

Eren membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Levi, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma keringat yang memabukkan dari suaminya. Rasa lapar menyergap Eren. Dia mungkin tidak sadar betapa ia sangat menginginkan Levi sebagaimana pria itu menginginkannya. Eren berbisik lirih di telinga Levi.

"A-Aku tidak merasa siap tapi... Levi, aku menginginkanmu." Pelukannya mengerat. Eren memejamkan mata.

Levi menatap Eren lekat-lekat, mendengarkan setiap perkataannya. Dia mencium keningnya lagi, kemudian hidung, dan kecupan pada pipinya lalu bibirnya yang bengkak kemerahan.

"Inilah bagaimana tubuh kita bersatu, bagaimana kita terjalin dalam malam pertama ini menjadi satu tubuh. Jika aku tidak masuk bagaimana kita bisa menyatu?" Levi mengangkat kaki Eren, menaruhnya di belakang pinggulnya, memberitahu suaminya melingkarkan kakinya untuk tumpuan. Levi mendorong masuk, menerobos dinding yang sempit itu, membelah dinding itu perlahan. Dia mendengar Eren mengerang, merasakan kukunya mencengkeram lengannya, Levi menutup mata merasakan hangat dan sempitnya bagian dalam belahan jiwanya.

"Eren... Eren, aku mencintaimu, Eren." Levi tersengal, merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa meningkat pada saat dia masuk lebih dalam. Levi mendesah, menciumi dagu Eren and menjilati bawah dagunya.

"Levi...ah..h..." Eren memejamkan matanya saat merasakan intrusi besar. Levi belum baru masuk seperempat dan Eren sudah meringis perih. Ia tersengal. "Hhh. Le-Levi." Eren menggerakkan pinggulnya, membantu tindakan Levi, membuat keduanya menyatu lebih dalam lagi. Kakinya melingkari pinggul Levi, sedikit mendorong pria itu ke depan. "A-aku ingin Levi. Aku menginginkanmu. Le-lebih dalam. Isi aku Levi," desah Eren. Jantungnya berdebar gila. Dinding dalamnya berkontraksi hebat membungkus pria itu, membuatnya merintih tertahan. "Ma-maaf, aku merasa baru menghimpitmu terlalu kuat. Tubuhku...tidak bisa dikendalikan."

"Eren... aku bahkan belum masuk sepenuhnya, kau sudah terasa sangat sempit. Bagian dalammu menghisap aku untuk terus masuk, rasanya panas dan nikmat didalam. Masih sakitkah, Eren?" Levi melenguh pelan, menggerakkan pinggulnya kebelakang sedikit sebelum mendorong masuk lebih dalam sampai pantat Eren bersentuhan dengan pahanya, Levi baru membuang nafas bergetar.

"Aku sudah masuk semua, Eren. Bisa kau rasakan tubuh kita saling menarik satu sama lain? Aku ingin masuk jauh ke dalam dan kau menghisapku begitu kuat, rasanya hampir tak tertahankan." Levi menjilat telinga Eren yang memerah ketika suaminya memalingkan muka, malu dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya.

"Mi-milik Levi terasa begitu...be-besar dan ada di dalamku saat ini. Panas. Dan Kau berdenyut kuat di dalamku. A-ah." Eren meraba perut bawahnya yang menonjol. "Rasanya aku...seperti dipenuhi oleh Levi. Aku tidak bisa jelaskan bagaimana rasanya." Eren menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. "Le-Levi, aku malu sekali," rintihnya.

"Apakah Kau akan bergerak?" tanya Eren, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Apakah akan sakit?"

"Apa...Kau merasa nikmat?" Eren melirik wajah Levi yang berkeringat, kelihatan dua kali lebih tampan baginya, dengan tubuh kekarnya yang memeluk Eren di bawahnya, berkeringat sepertinya. Eren menahan napas.

"Rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan, Eren. Kau hebat sudah membiarkanku masuk sepenuhnya. Aku akan bergerak, keluarkan suaramu, Eren, suamiku tidak boleh malu-malu."

Levi menarik kejantanannya keluar dan kembali masuk kedalam sampai pangkal penisnya terbungkus sepenuhnya. Gerakan itu diulangnya dua kali, nafas keduanya semakin memburu.bersamaan dengan gerakan pinggul yang lebih cepat.

"Eren, kau sangat enak, sangat sempit. Rasanya saatmendorong masuk kembali dalam-dalam, dindingmu itu memijit-mijit diriku dengan nikmatnya. Tentu saja aku merasa nikmat." Levi mendesah ketika Eren memekik dalam setiap gerakannya.

"Ah ah! Bagaimana mungkin--" Eren menutupi wajahnya dari Levi. Malu setengah mati. "Haahn a-aku tidak bisa." Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti hentakan Levi. Bagian dirinya berdenyut kuat, Eren tahu hanya sedikit sentuhan jari saja ia akan meledak, dan akan benar-benar meledak jika Levi meneruskan penetrasi. Di dalam dia merasa sangat ketat, meremas-remas Levi membuat pria itu melenguh nikmat. Dipenuhi oleh Levi dari dalam membuat sekujur tubuhnya sensitif. Levi bahkan belum benar-benar memulai. "Levi... Levi! ah!"

"Eren,... benar begitu, keluarkan suaramu. Aku ingin kau menginginkanku lebih dari apa pun." Levi memandang Eren, menegang memandang berbagai ekspresi yang ditujukan Eren terhadapnya. Gerakannya semakin cepat.

Levi menggenggam tangan Eren, tangan satunya membelai rambutnya.

"Jangan tutupi mukamu, Eren, aku ingin melihat ekspresimu. Sungguh menawan, kau bisa berekspresi seperti itu juga." Levi menarik tangan Eren yang menutupi mukanya. Dia memperlambat hentakannya, wajahnya mendekati suaminya. Nafas panas meniup bibir Levi, dia menjilati bibir Eren yang mengeluarkan pekikan ringan dan lantang. Levi berpuas hati, dia menutup matanya ketika lidah Eren bertemu dengannya. Menutup mata dan hanya merasakan kedua tubuh mereka bersatu, pegangan tangan mereka semakin kuat. Pria itu tidak mempercepat gerakannya dengan sengaja, ingin agar Eren meminta lebih, tahu bahwa dia membutuhkannya.

Eren hampir menitikkan air mata, megap-megap membutuhkan udara, tapi sensasi lidah panas yang bertaut. Eren sudah tidak berpikir apapun lagi. Eren memeluk Levi, mendorong kepalanya turun agar ciuman mereka bisa lebih diperdalam. Seperti kedua kakinya yang terbuka, mulutnya membuka lebar. Dipenetrasi di atas dan di bawah. "Ahh Levi," Eren melenguh setelah berhasil melepaskan bibirnya. Saliva entah milik siapa membanjiri dagunya. "Ma-maaf aku seperti ini." Eren menyeka dagunya yang basah, tidak mau suaminya melirik dengan pandangan jijik. Gerakan Levi yang diperlambat membuat dahi Eren berkerut. Pelan-pelan, sambil menghindari mata memburu Levi di atasnya, Eren sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya, sampai organ Levi kembali terbenam dalam dan bokongnya bertemu paha Levi. "Hnn. Levi."

"Kenapa, Eren? Kau sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Levi menyeringai kecil di sela leher dan bahu Eren. Matanya berkilat menatap suaminya yang sedang kehabisan nafas, menggeliat ingin dirinya menusuk kebih dalam. Levi belom menggapai titk pusat terdalam eren yang dapat membuatnya menggelinjang.

"Tidak, a-aku hanya--" Eren menggigit bibir dan melempar wajahnya ke samping. Levi tidak bergerak sesuai keinginannya, dan dengan sengaja memperlambat hentakan. Eren menggerakkan sedikit pinggulnya, menuntun milik Levi untuk bisa menumbuk sedalam mungkin dan menyentuh prostatnya. Eren tidak mungkin bisa mengatakan kemauannya. "Uhnn nnh di-di sana Levi. Kumohon."

Levi meninggalkan bekas merah di bahu Eren yang semula mulus. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga sudah meninggal bekas gigitan disekitar puting Eren. Suaminya bergerak menagih gesekan lebih, ingin Levi menusuk lebih dalam dan cepat. Keduanya mendesah ketika Levi menghujam secara tiba-tiba.

"Di sana di mana, Eren? Katakan dengan jelas." Levi mengecup tonjolan di leher Eren, menghisap dan mengginggit.

Eren mengerang-erang hebat. "Uhn..ugn..di-di dalamku. Levi. Di dalam."

Levi mendengus, Eren menggeliat dan menarik pinggulnya dengan kaki yang melingkar. Matanya tertutup tanda menimati hubungan seks pertama mereka. Wajahnya merah dan pasrah, titik ari mata di sebelah kelompak mata Eren. Levi menggoreskan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Eren. Gesekan semakin cepat setelah memandang Eren ingin lebih, ingin dirinya lebih jauh ke dalam. Levi merasakan ujung penisnya menyentuh sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat Eren memekik kaget dan melolong untuk kedua kalinya dia menusuk ketempat yang sama.

"Jadi disini... titik pusat kenikmatanmu itu..."Levi menarik nafas dalam-dalam. dia menjilat bibirnya saat menrasakan empuknya ujung organnya bersentuhan dengan Eren.

"Sobs. Levi... di-di sana. Levi, kumohon jangan berhenti," pinta Eren dengan wajah lemahnya, air matanya menetes lagi keluar.

"Aku sudah katakan aku tidak akan berhenti, kagum padamu yang tidak ingin aku berhenti sampai detik ini. Eren, empuk sekali, Sebentar lagi kita akan menyatu sepenuhnya. Biarkan aku mencapai puncak didalammu, Eren"

Eren mengerang, gerakan mereka semakin cepat, tangan Levi meraih ereksi Eren di tengah otot-otot perutnya yang sejak tadi terus menggesek basah.

Eren membusungkan dadanya dan menahan tangan Levi. "Aaa jangan...! Levi, jangan di alat kelaminku. A-Aku tidak akan tahan jika Kau melakukannya bersamaan dengan--" Eren berhenti sejenak, dari dalam Levi semakin intens menumbuk prostatnya. Sekujur badannya berguncang bersama organ keras itu. Eren berteriak, "Levi! Pe-pelan. Aku tidak bisa lagi--mmmfhh." Eren menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Kaki gemetar hebat. Sedikit gesekan lagi Eren akan meledak.

Levi mencium tangan Eren yang sedang menutup mulutnya, menjilati telapak tangannya selagi tangan dan pinggulnya bergerak cepat. Di sela-sela jari Eren, dia memasukkan lidahnya masuk ke mulut sang suami. Levi mengerang rendah, merasakan penisnya berdenyut untuk mencapai puncak. Sedikit lagi, dia masih bisa bertahan sebelum Eren mencapai nikmat lebih dahulu.

"Levi. Hhnn. Ja-jangan terlalu cepat." Eren merintih keras di tengah-tengah ciuman. Ingin memohon agar suaminya berhenti, menunggu ia siap untuk mencapai klimaksnya. Eren menahan diri dengan sekuat tenaga melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Levi. Tubuh telentang lemas menerima setiap penetrasi. Di setiap senggolan terhadap prostatnya, Eren membelalakkan matanya. "Le-Levi...aku sudah mau--uuhhhnn."

"Eren, keluarkanlah, Eren. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, sekencang-kencangnya. Katakan bahwa kau menikmati momen kita berdua, E...ren." Levi tertahan, merasakan dinding Eren meremas begitu kuat, cairan putih membasahi tangannya yang mengocok cepat.

Badan gemetar hebat dan menghentak-hentak ke arah Levi. Ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya saat klimaks. Tangannya ditarik oleh Levi, membiarkan segala bagian dari diri Eren terbuka sepenuhnya. Eren melepaskan teriakan parau dengan tubuhnya melengkung cantik. Dinding dalamnya meremas-remas Levi secara brutal. Di tengah pekatnya kenikmatan, Eren tersentak sadar. "Gasp. Le-Levi, apa Kau akan...di dalam?"

Membayangkan sejumlah cairan akan membanjiri liangnya, Eren meneguk ludah. Mencengkeram seprei.

"Eren, kau meremas penisku begitu kuat sampai aku tidak bisa bergerak beberapa saat. Anak nakal. Aku akan mengguyur bagian dalammu sebagai gantinya. Akan kubuat kau penuh sampai meleleh keluar." Levi menggigit bibirnya, menghujam masuk dua sampai tiga kali kemudian menempelkan mulutnya pada Eren. Dia mengerang, mengulum selagi melakukan gerakan keluar masuk yang berangsur melambat. Cairan putih lengket luber keluar dan lubang sempit Eren. Keduanya merintih, merasakan pencapaian yang mereka dapatkan. Tangan Levi meremas tangan Eren, dia mengecup dari ibu jari sampai ke kelingking suaminya, mencium telapak tangan Eren sambil menutup matanya.

"Eren, aku mencintaimu, Eren. Kita akan bersama selamanya." Levi berbisik diantara jari-jari tangan yang panas. Matanya bertemu dengan Eren.

Dia mengecup cincin di jari manis Eren dengan lembut.

Eren merintih pelan. Dinding dalamnya dipenuhi cairan hangat milik Levi. Eren membuka lebih lebar kakinya dan menjepit organ Levi sampai tubuhnya terluapi. "Rasanya penuh, dan panas. Mmnn." Matanya membulat pelan saat cairannya meleleh keluar. "Mungkin seandainya aku wanita, aku sudah hamil?!" Eren tertawa tanpa napas, merasa geli diciumi jari-jarinya. "Ra-rasanya...nikmat, Levi. Aku tidak percaya tentang perkataan bahwa malam pertama itu menyakitkan. Aku sangat takut sebelumnya." Eren mengecup leher suaminya dan memejamkan matanya. "Kuharap Kau merasakan nikmat yang sama."

Jemari Eren menyusuri badan atletis di atasnya, yang belum sempat ia apresiasi di tengah ketakutan dan kegugupan. Ia masih belum bisa menatap mata Levi terlalu lama. Pipi memanas lagi, Eren berkata dengan nafas terengah. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Levi mengerang pelan, dia menusuk dua kali lagi sebelum mencabut penisnya keluar dari Eren. Cairan lengket meleleh keluar dari gua sempit suaminya. Tersengal sambil menarik nafas, Levi mendekap wajah Eren kepelukannya. Dia berbaring di atas suaminya, memeluknya erat-erat. Bibirnya bertaut dengan Eren, mengelus rambutnya yang klimis karena keringat.

"Senang kau juga menikmatinya, Eren. Aku sangat menikmati segala gerakan yang kita lakukan, berharap aku bisa merekam dirimu yang sedang bergairah." Membelai sayang, Levi berbisik.

"Kau milikku seorang, Eren. Aku senang bisa memilikimu." Dia penempelkan kening mereka, menatap lekat Eren saat jarinya menyusuri lekukan tubuhnya.

Eren merasakan kosong saat Levi mencabut miliknya. Seluruh tubuhnya masih berdenyut, dan bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai ngilu. "A-apa rasanya memang senyeri ini." Eren meringis pelan. "Aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku lagi. Umm." Eren menghindari mata Levi malu-malu. "Tapi aku tidak menolak melakukannya lagi. Jika itu bersama Levi."

"Kita akan melakukannya apabila kau sudah tidak merasakan nyeri. Sekarang kita istirahat, aku ingin kau mengumpulkan energi. Kita akan melakukannya besok pagi sambil mandi. Akan kubersihkan dirimu perlahan besok pagi." Bibir Eren dia kecup,menariknya di dalam

Eren mendorong Levi ke samping kemudian naik ke atasnya. Bokongnya ia arahkan penis Levi yang masih setengah mengeras. "Sekarang giliranku memuaskan Levi-san sementara ia berbaring. Aku harus bisa jadi suami yang baik 'kan?" Eren terengah, menurunkan pinggulnya dan memasukkan organ Levi ke lubang mungil di bokongnya yang masih basah. Ia memekik pelan, dan merintih. "B-buat aku tidak bisa berjalan. Aku ingin dimanjakan oleh Levi." Eren menyeringai pelan dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Levi.

 

**_The End._ **


End file.
